Galerians: Ash Key Items
Key Items make a return appearance in Galerians: Ash and they serve the same purpose as in the first game. Rion will once again need to collect keys to unlock doors and complete puzzles in order to progress in the game. Unlike in Galerians, key items are not as frequently found. The follow is a list of key items and the areas they appear in from the PS2 game. Mushroom Tower Crested Key - It is found in R & D Area 2, after defeating Spider. Inverted Key - It is found in the Family Program Room, by throwing the Crested Key into the teleporter at the center of the room. The Crested Key will then become the Inverted Key. Necessary to unlock the passage in the patterned door to reach System Area Beta. Airport Terminal Elaine Communicator - It is given to Rion by Lilia in Laboratory No. 1. It's a gameplay object, used for most of the game, and gives Rion the map. Beeject - It is given to Rion by Lilia in Laboratory No. 1. It's a gameplay object, used to inject PPECs in Rion's body. Emergency Generator Key - It is found in the Entrance Lobby on top of a box, at the end of the long corridor. It's necessary to activate the command panel of the Emergency Generator. Power Cable - It is found in Warehouse No. 2, on a table. It's necessary to repair the Emergency Generator. Hanger No.1 Key - It is given to Rion by the pilot in the Sick Bay. Necessary to unlock the door of Hangar No.1 Key. Backup Computer Key - It is found in Hanger No.1, inside Air Beagle No. 67. It must be obtained again later at the illusion Airport Terminal, located in Laboratory No. 2. Necessary to enhance Elaine's power in System R&D Center. The second time, it is actually Nitro's illusion. Ammunition - It is found on a table inside the Armory. Rion is asked by Cas to find ammunition, but it's ultimately revealed to be all Nitro's illusion. Uranium Refinery Blank Key Card - It's a key card found in General Sick Bay, near the entrance for Enriched Uranium Storage. It's necessary to get the other keys. Saturnus Key Card - It is obtained inserting the Saturnus code in the computer in Control Computer Room, using the Blank Key Card. It opens the Saturnus door, in General Sick Bay. Jupiter Key Card - It is obtained inserting the Jupiter code in the computer in Reprocessing Facility, using the Saturnus Key Card. It opens the Jupiter door, in Control Office. Mars Key Card - It is obtained inserting the Mars code in the computer in Refining Line Area, using the Jupiter Key Card. It opens the Mars door, in Security Floor. Tellus Key Card - It is obtained inserting the Tellus code in the computer in Enriched Uranium Storage, using the Mars Key Card. It opens the Tellus door, in Control Computer Room. Venus Key Card - It is obtained inserting the code in the computer in Management Office, using the Tellus Key Card. It opens the Venus door, in System Control Room. Category:Key Items